chronicles of the lightsaber
by sesshoumaru-tolkijin
Summary: the prophecy told of five who would destroy the Sith. Anikin isn't one of them, then who are they? They live not the the republic, or in the galaxy for that matter, but ours, they are five humans, can they do it? or will the Dark Side seem so much easier


A/N: Okay…here we are again…I'm not posting new chapters on other stories because my personal computer in my room is being a bag and crapped out on me so now I have to replace the hard drive and loose all my data. This is a star wars fic. All my friends are included and even (to my dismay) my cousin. Let's just see where the story goes shall we?

Chapter one: Changes unknown

The stars gleamed and glistened in the night sky, like millions of stains on a black curtain stretched over the land of Canada. It was getting late one night, but the time didn't matter to one boy. Well, not boy per say, the young teenager was deep in his mind. Past all the worries and troubles of the day, all the complicated theories of physics long past, he was totally relaxed. His mind was totally blank. He had no idea how useful this state was going to come in the future. He could block out all sounds, smells, feelings. He was temporarily lifeless. That teenager is me. You're looking at an ordinary high school student, or so you think. I had no idea how much my life was about to change. I opened my eyes. I was totally relaxed, every muscle in my body felt like it weighed a ton. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes, and became enchanted by the land of sleep, my mind clear of all the things that would keep most awake for hours. My eyes opened to look up at the ceiling and I sat up. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly over the horizon. It was just about sun rise. The sun rose higher and higher, and the rays passed down my face, lower and lower. I stood up and got dressed. I walked out of my room and into the halls. It was kinda cool for a summer morning. I went and ate some breakfast. I was not enjoying the last few weeks of school before summer break. I took my time and then took my time brushing my teeth and my hair. I got my stuff ready and headed out the door into the sunlight. I got to school and saw my friends. Man something felt strange. I could feel something different I never could before. I could feel people around me, and movements around me. I was nervous to ask my friends if they were experiencing the same thing. So I just left it. My first class was science. I hated that class so much. I sat down in my seat, put my head on my desk and closed my eyes. I was walking home from the school day thankful that it was over, and another day closer to summer. It was a Friday, and luckily I didn't have to work. I just sat on the couch, waiting for a good show to come on. But nothing ever did. It was all boring now a days. I decided that I could try going on the computer. But lately I felt as if something wasn't right about living. It just didn't fit. I felt like I was a part of something that was much bigger, more exhilarating. I didn't realize that the sky was dark by the time I had finished my weekend's worth of homework. I headed downstairs for a while pacing around the basement, my mind whirring and buzzing with things most little kids with the biggest imagination didn't even day dream about. I was so lost in my own universe that I almost didn't notice the glass of the double French doors burst open. All I saw really were lines of colored light and then it was blackness. Three men in cloaks walked into the room. They were tall and one was muscular, one was blue with these weird things coming out of his head. The muscular one picked me up and carried me out the broken door. The one with the blue skin followed and then the last one dropped a note among the fallen glass and left. My parents didn't even have time to get downstairs before the men had left. And picked up the note among the broken door. They opened it up and read it. The only thing written on it was. _It's time_. They knew it had to come, but they couldn't help but feel sad. They had raised me for 15 years, and now it had come to an end. They carried me out to this flyer and placed me in a seat. The flyer lifted off the ground and zipped through the sky.

'What of the others?'

'They are being retrieved as we speak'

'Do you think they would make it back before us?'

'Maybe, we'll see'

'It's pretty foolish and childish if you ask me to be racing to see who can get the Chosen Ones fastest'

'Oh look at me, I'm Qui Gon, I'm a big boy, I don't have any fun'

'I'm not saying that you can't have fun, I'm saying that you're an idiot'

The other man laughed and the blue person looked dumbly out the glass. They got to a ship that was quite large, and in space. Yup, the other two men were right, the others did get back first. The Chosen's were already stationed at recovery pods. The muscular man picked me up again and carried me over to a pod. He set me down and I slowly woke up.

'Oh, my head'

I tried to sit up.

'Lay down, you'll be kept warm that way'

He activated the thermal shield to trap the heat in. As I lay there my mind ached as well as my skull. I had no idea what had happened my mind was kinda fuzzy on things that had happened over the last week. I tried to concentrate but I just couldn't. My mind swirled into blackness again and I fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up I felt fine. My head wasn't fuzzy and I remember everything. I sat up and I became quite cold. Men walked over to me.

'Are you feeling alright?'

'Yes'

'Do you want anything to drink? Or eat?'

'Nah, I'm just cold'

'Space is cold'

'Space?'

'Yes, we should be finding the right gateway to get back to our galaxy'

'Where's the cockpit?

'This way'

They draped a thick heavy blanket over my shoulders. I ran after them as they led me to the cockpit. The doors slid open and I stared out into the stars.

'Where are we?'

'It's best if you head back to the sitting room, you'll be more comfortable there'

I walked back, by myself, I was trying to figure out where we were. I sat back down and I just realized that there were other people in the room.

'Hey, everybody, Ethan's awake!'

I looked over to see all my best friends. Conor, Robin and Alex, and to my slight horror, my cousin.

'Why are we here?'

'I dunno, apparently we're part of some galactic alliance, and they need our help'

'A galaticy whatsit?'

'What Conor meant to say was that we aren't who we think we are'

Robin started, Robin was a bit of a know-it-all, and he hated to be wrong, he had to know everything, it was kinda annoying after a while, but then you get used to it.

'So who are we?'

'We're actually-'

'Robin stop being a know-it-all sounding idiot and tell me straight up'

He frowned.

'We're not who we think we are, we're actually Jedi'

'And the Jedi are?'

'They're warriors of peace and democracy, They're trained in many different forms of martial arts, some we've never even heard of, and some aren't even known on earth'

'So where the hell are we going?'

'To a planet that is one huge city'

'Robin, cut the nerd crap'

He frowned again.

'The place is called Courasant'

'Okay'

'We're almost there, so you might wanna pack up'

There wasn't much to pack really. The star cruiser landed on the platform. We got off the ship and we were in a whole new world. There were flying cars and everything.

'Welcome back master Qui Gon'

'Thank you, we request immediate transport to the Jedi temple'

'Yes, master'

They led them to a speeder.

'I'm not gettin in that, that's a one way ticket to death I tell you that much'

'Please you must, it's urgent, we must report to the council'

'I'll take the scenic rout, that way I'll stay alive'

'This is the only way, trust me, its safe'

'I dunno, it's just floating there, waiting for fall'

Something inside came me comfort, I don't know what though. I walked towards the flying car and slowly sat down on the edge of my seat.

'Alright we're clear to go'

The flying car lurched forward and we were off. I jumped at the slightest of motion.

'This is called a speeder, they're fast, and efficient'

'And dangerous'

'They're safer than what you "drive" at home'

'Oh yea? Well at lest we stay on the ground'

'That's your problem'

'Sure it is'

We kept flying until we got to a huge building. We slid into what would be a parking spot and we all got out. I leapt out of the speeder and followed closely behind. I felt strangely out of place, well of course I was wearing clothes, everyone else was wearing robes and cloaks. We were led up some stairs, and up some more. The hallways were huge. The windows were tall and large. I felt so small in this building. We were led up another flight of stairs, and Conor was panting and holding his heart.

'Good god, how many stairs are there?'

'We've gotten used to them'

'Well I'm not'

'You will'

We made it to a door. The door slid open in three parts. The masters all walked in on after the other. I took the lead after them. Alex was last and stopped in the doorway.

'Cool just like they do in Futurama!'

The door closed on him, hitting him as he was looking up.

'Doe!'

He squeezed through the door. We all stood in front of the line. A little green man sitting in a chair started to speak.

'You chosen ones, I welcome'

I raised an eyebrow.

'Who are you?'

'Master Yoda, I am'

'Hi'

'Hey'

'Sup?'

'We understand you've come along way, we understand that you may want to rest for the next few days, keep in mind that before you can start your Jedi training, you need to take a test, not a hard test, but a test none the less, unlike the others you will be given time to study, please take these boys to the guest rooms and show them how to study, and help them the first time'

'Yes master Windu'

The masters bowed, and I inclined my head in respect and was led out of the room again. We separated into five and put in separate rooms.

'This is your room, it's larger than the padawan rooms, so try not to get comfortable, because if you pass you wont' be here long'

I nodded. I followed him in and he showed me where the kitchen, bathroom, balcony, bedroom and sitting room all were. He picked up an item from the table. He sat down on the couch and told me to stand there.

'Okay, tell me what you think you see'

He held up the item in his hand. It was square with a handle on the bottom. I looked at the back, it was solid.

'Focus on the back and tell me what you think you see on the other side'

I started at it for a long time. Suddenly an image flashed before my eyes.

'Cup'

'Correct, in the test you will not be told whether you got it right or wrong, you will just have to trust yourself, I'll tell you whether you got it right or wrong for now, but as we practice I'll get tougher'

'Ship?'

'Good, they'll get harder from now on'

I started at the back again.

'Robot?'

'Protocol droid, they aid in house hold tasks, like cleaning and cooking'

'Oh, that would be handy'

'Focus'

'Sorry'

'It's all right'

I looked at the pad and focused even harder.

'Relax, you're tensing up, clear you mind'

I tried.

'Better'

I looked at the back.

'Ah, speeder'

'Good'

'Ah-'

'That is all for today, get some rest now, you've traveled a long way, we'll continue tomorrow'


End file.
